When Its Just Us
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: Robin buys Zatanna a ring and plays a little game with her, innocent childish play with your best friend. Until the paparazzi gets involved that is. Zatanna is now known to be the one who stole the heart-breakers heart, specifically, his fiancee and future bride. / Robin mentally facepalmed. They had forgotten where they were. Again. God, no wonder they got into so much trouble.
1. Chapter 1: Marriage? What!

The two teens walked down the cold streets of their little city, snow crunching under their boots due to the slight drizzle that had turned the place into a winter wonderland overnight. Hands in her pockets and a beanie over her head, a white crisp coat covered her cashmere sweater, protecting her from the cold kiss of winter. Zatanna Zatarra looked over to her best friend, eyeing him with blatant curiosity. He hadn't put much on. Only a casual long sleeved blue T-shirt with a black jacket. She wondered why he wasn't freezing cold.

He looked at her, blue eyes smiling though his face was calm and stoic as ever. "I used to live somewhere extremely cold Zee, this is like the beach for me if you compare what I went through before."

She smiled, he had read her mind again. He always seemed to be doing that.

Robin had no problem with what Zatanna was always thinking to herself. He had the uncanny ability to read other people to get what he personally wanted. It didn't help either that his best friend's expressions were always so blankly obvious and open through her face and eyes. He read her like a book. He found it nice that she wasn't annoyed by him, in fact, he had a feeling she liked it.

They were now walking aimlessly throughout the town, enjoying each others silent company. Zatanna turned her head to the side, watching the various shop windows pass by her as she walked on by. Until something caught her eyes that is. She stopped walking, eyeing the little and simple piece through the fancy french windows. It was a ring. A simple diamond surrounded by two blue gemstones on either side of it on a glistening silver band. It reminded her so much of her own mothers ring, it was ironically similar. She felt her heart ache a little.

Robin saw her stop to look in through the window, her eyes alight with a memory he couldn't see. He followed her gaze, seeing the simple and yet classy ring she was looking at. He looked back to his best friend, smiling at her. He thought it suited her very well. It was simple and ordinary, and yet it was also beautiful. He nudged her shoulder, gaining back her attention.

She flinched in surprise, her eyes breaking out of her previous daze. She looked at her best friend to find him smirking at her. "Ah, sorry"

Robin laughed as she blushed and fidgeted at being caught spacing out again. She shoved him playfully on the shoulder as Robin continued to chuckle at her. She didn't really mind though, hearing him laugh was always nice, refreshing. "I'm a girl Rob, you cant blame me for looking" she said.

He shook his head at her, still chuckling. He looked at the ring again and then back at her. He smiled genuinely. "Buy it" he said simply.

She was taken back, looking incredulously at him. She pointed at herself in a sarcastic manner, as if to say 'Me?'

He rolled his eyes at her, still smiling a little bit. He nodded. "Buy it" he repeated.

She scoffed. "I cant buy that, I don't have any money on me" She rolled her eyes back at him as he looked at her blankly. "Its probably too expensive anyway."

He sighed deeply, a faint smirk on his lips as he looked back at the ring. He had seen Zatanna's mother in pictures, photo albums. Her daughter talked about her a lot too. Robin also knew that ring reminded Zatanna of her mom, he suddenly wanted to give it to her. He didn't spend his money like a frivolous child, he hardly spent any at all. Bruce wouldn't mind that little ring, Robin had always been responsible. He laughed to himself, closing his eyes for a bit as he thought about something. Zatanna had this effect on him a lot. The feeling that he just had to see her happy to be satisfied with himself.

He wanted to make her happy.

He shook his head to drive away the annoyingly disturbing thoughts.

"The things I do for you" he said under his breath. She heard him though, but she didn't ask.

He grabbed her hand suddenly, dragging her with him as he entered the fancy and probably expensive jewelry store. "What? Rob, let go" she exclaimed.

He shook his head as he clutched her hand tighter in his own, preventing her escape. "No" he said lamely.

She tugged and pulled, but the Boy Wonder wouldn't budge. She gave up, huffing as she relented and let him lead her into the store to do whatever he had in mind. He stopped at the counter, her small hand still in his, refusing to let go. Both teenagers idly wondered why the other wasn't letting go yet, but its not like they minded anyway. Robin thought that the jolt shooting up from his hand, to his wrist, up his arm felt familiar and welcoming.

He coughed roughly, clearing his throat to gain the saleslady's attention, causing Zatanna to roll her eyes at him though the faintest of smiles were placed on her pink lips. The woman, who seemed to be in her early thirties, turned around. Her eyes widening at the sight of none other but Richard Grayson, infamous heart-breaker and local celebrity, heir to the Wayne Tech corporation. She smiled at him, shock fading away to leave curiosity at why a young man such as himself was here. Her eyes looked over to the pairs joined hands, and her smile instantly widened at the sight. Perhaps he was here for a special occasion?

She uttered a quick formal yet friendly greeting, introducing herself as Samantha, the owner. Robin nodded at her curtly, smiling as he put his charms to the test. Yes, he knew the way girls fawned over him, though he never took advantage. He also knew he had the reputation and title of 'heart-breaker' and 'hard to get', though he never dated many girls to begin with. The media had always taken an interest in inflating rumors about his private life.

"Hello, may I please take a look at the ring in the shop window? The silver band with the gemstones." he said, cutting to the point rather quickly.

She nodded, hands clasping together excitedly. "Ah, yes of course, please wait one moment." And off the woman went to retrieve the ring.

Zatanna smacked his arm playfully as soon as she was out of sight, trying to hide the smile on her face.

"What?' he asked mockingly, feigning an innocent expression.

She huffed, blowing the hair out of her face, placing a hand on her hip in a sassy manner. Robin laughed, the smirk he had been holding back finally forming on his face.

"I cant buy it, Rob" she repeated. She ignored the pleasant sound of his laugh, that same charming smirk prominent on his face. She ignored the thought that she had already missed the warm touch of his hold, not knowing that Robin himself was thinking the same.

He scoffed at her. "I know, I know. You told me already" But then his eyes softened considerably, his voice a gentle whisper. "I'm the one buying it...for you"

Zatanna looked at him with such a strong sense of disbelief and shock that he had just to laugh again. She didn't laugh with him this time, the same shocked expression still registered on her face. Did he just say what she thought he did?

Robin looked at her, a small soft smile on his face, though his eyes were sad and knowing.. "I know what it reminds you of, Zee" he said as he gently touched his fingertips to her cheek.

She couldn't look at him, because he knew her so well. Her gaze towards the floor, she clasped his hand firmly to her face, deriving comfort from his touch. He cupped her face willingly, still staring at her for any sign of depression or anxiety. Though it had happened years ago, death of a loved one was something that the two teenagers still considered fresh and new. A wound with a never ending story of sadness and regret, and questions of such of what could have been. Questions that continued to plague them with unwanted nightmares. Though in those lonely nights alone, when the darkness was on the brink of consuming their thoughts, they remembered each other. and from that one simple comfort, they were able to find peace for the night. They weren't alone, they had each other, and that was enough for now.

"Yeah" she nodded as she finally stared right back at his gaze, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Its creepy how you know me so well" she said, trying to lighten the mood with her bland joke.

It worked, his famous smirk working its way up to his face. "I wouldn't call it creepy" his smirk widened. "More like...I'm paying _special_ attention." He had said it a deep voice that sent pleasurable chills down her spine, a husky tone that forced her to try and suppress the blush.

She snorted, letting their hands drop to their sides. She rolled her eyes at him, a true smile on her face. It was natural and comfortable on how their weird friendship had the strangest of mood swings.

The petite and yet tall woman came back, her blonde hair falling in waves as Zatanna noticed it had been released from its bun. Green eyes sparkled in bubbly happiness as she handed Robin the red velvet covered box. Robin thanked her, a charming smile present on his features. Zatanna knew her best friend, the one she forever would call Robin, was handsome and charming. She knew many girls wanted him, and that many in return hated her for supposedly 'stealing' his attention. Many people were convinced she was the object of his affections. What with the hugs, kisses on the forehead or hand, or the hand holding that seemed to have seeped into them as a habit when with the other. Perhaps it was the way she would always stand close to him, or perhaps it was the way he would always protect her, or maybe it was both their fault. She didn't know and he didn't know. They admitted they were perhaps too intimate for best friends, but that's just how they worked, it had seemed so _right_ and _natural_. 'Damn the outside world' they would say, because it was _their_ world. When together, it was just them, their own peaceful place away from the daily horrors they had become used to facing alone. They wouldn't let that world shatter just because of some petty rumors created by jealous fangirls.

He turned around, his eyes alight with a warmth that seemed to seep into her bones, making her feel happy and..._safe_. That feeling was very rare for her.

He smirked at her for a moment, before jokingly going down on one knee, presenting the box in the palm of his hand. She fought against the giggle that seemed to claw its way up to her throat, but couldn't fight the amused smile at his antics.

"Zatanna" he said, still on one knee as he popped the box open, the gems glinting in the light. She idly noticed his eyes sparkle, like the gems that he was presenting to her. "Marry me" he said simply.

She fought hard not to laugh again. They made this joke often. A prank on how they would act like a couple in front of their friends and then blow it in their faces at the end of the week or so. The results were hilarious and history worthy. The team was both fooled and floored at the Boy Wonder and Magicians conniving sense of payback.

She mocked gasped, seeming surprised as she held a hand to her heart. Zatanna was a very good actress, as Robin had come to realize many months ago when they had initiated their prank. She made the emotions seem so real, the acts of love portrayed by her seeming so genuine. It was so professionally acted that, in times when she acted, _pretended_ to be his lover, that he had found his heart racing and his acting would become...not so fake anymore.

Happy tears slid down her face as she continued the charade. "Yes" she choked out in a whisper.

He ignored the way his heart spluttered frantically at the sound of her voice saying that one word. _Yes_.

A gigantic smile lit up his face as he slipped the ring onto her finger, kissing it like a gentleman before standing up and embracing her in his arms.

This was very dangerous, they both realized, as their hearts beated loudly in tune with the other. There was a very thin line between what was not real...and what was real.

Clapping and constant cheers was heard throughout the store as they released each other in shock, the sound sending the two apart like a thunderclap that had once been the silent room. Only now did the teens notice the shoppers, the faces of men and women, and even paparazzi, all clapping at their _engagement_.

Zatanna blushed at being caught playing their little game. Robin cursed under his breath as he felt and saw the familiar flash of the cameras as he turned his head away to the side. Great, now the entire country would think he would be marrying his best friend. This was something he _hadn't_ been expecting. It would be printed across every newspaper across the country. He could see the headlines now.

Zatanna continued to squirm under the questions and camera flashes and the constant applause. She was being deemed the one who stole the _heart_-_breakers_ heart, without having a say in it. They were just having some fun! It wasn't real! She wanted to scream at them as they invaded her personal bubble, one girl even managing to knock her over and make her stumble.

Robin was fuming by now, silently steaming with red rage and pure annoyance. He caught her steadily in his arms, wrapping one arm around her waist protectively as he shielded her from the crowd. The audience continued to bombard them with questions, increasing his annoyance by two-fold. He could handle this alone, they didn't need to drag Zatanna down into their filthy, gossip hungry world. He thought she didn't deserve that. This was one thing he loathed about his famous life.

Silencing them with a glare, that Zatanna recognized as the infamous_ Bat-Glare_, he replied in the coldest, spine chilling voice that just hinted at danger. "No comment" he said.

Immediately the room went silent, the crowd momentarily blanketed by strong fear. Zatanna knew this was a side of him Robin had never showed the media, and that it would cost him. She grasped his hand tightly in her own, signalling for him to get both of them the hell outta here. He nodded at her, easily understanding her silent message. Just then Zatanna felt a steady hand on her shoulder. She turned around, only to find the owner Samantha looking at her worriedly.

"Come dears, this way" she said as she motioned for them to follow her deeper into the store, pass an archway that held a sign above saying 'employees only'.

Zatanna shrugged as Robin sighed, they had no choice but to maybe stay in the woman's office until the paparazzi died down, or at least lessened enough for them to get through the door without causing an uproar of some kind. They walked behind Samantha, not a word said between the two. Zatanna could feel Robins strong annoyance roll of off him in waves, so much so that his eyes had darkened to a dangerous degree. She held his hand tighter, circling her thumb around his palm soothingly in an attempt to calm his nerves. She could tell it wouldn't really work.

Robin was fuming, absolutely furious. He could still see and hear them in his head. The things they said! The things they accused of him! It made him see red.

_"Whats The Heart-breaker say to having been conquered by an ordinary girl?"_

_"Mr Grayson, tell us, is this girl your mistress?"_

_"Did you get her pregnant? is that why you two are getting married?"_

"Rob, calm down" Zatanna whispered to him. She was in front of him now, holding his face in her hands as she forced him to look at her. He noticed they were probably in Samantha's office. The room was tidy with an ornate desk and glass windows, a black leather couch was to their right for visitors and framed pictures of different pieces of jewelry and models were adorning the walls. One thing that caught his attention though, was a picture of a little girl in a white dress. The picture was small and was on the woman's ornate wood desk, the only personal thing in the room.

He looked at his best friend, only daring to do so since his temper was in check. And yet, as soon as he did, when he looked at her...all the red seemed to melt away into nothingness. He breathed deeply, the scent of her filling his nostrils. She smelled familiar and comforting, like home.

He sighed shakily, gaining his composure back bit by bit. She smiled at him as he closed his eyes, grasping her hands tightly in his own, holding them to his face. Her touch sent the oddest sense of relief into his body. Like a heroine addict getting his much needed dose after a month of staving, or a starving man tasting the first bite of food in three days. She radiated such serine calm and warmth, he couldn't help but feel it soak into him.

He felt the cold touch of the metal on her finger against his face, making him smile so warmly at her in surprise. She didn't take it off.

"You okay?" she whispered. Her voice was so low it was almost part of the silence. He still heard her though, partly due to his honed senses, and partly because he wanted to hear everything she had to say. He watched her lips as she said this, felt her warm breath on his face, felt her touch against his skin. It was just them again. Just the two of them. It was _their_ world again.

Everything faded away as he was aware of her and only her. All of his anger melted away as she said those words.

It was just them now.

"Yeah" he breathed. He looked at her calmly, though the raging storm of worry was ever present in his darkened blue eyes. "Did they hurt you?" he whispered gently.

She shook her head as she released him, only for Robin to do the same to her as she did to him. His fingertips softly touched her skin before fully cupping her face in his hands. Her hands flew to his wrists, grasping them tightly, holding his hands to her face. She did exactly what he had done and vice versa.

"Nah, she just bumped me a little. It wasn't exactly painful as much it was annoying" she joked. She smiled at him.

He didn't laugh, but looked at her seriously which scared her a bit in all honesty.

"Sorry" he said.

She didn't answer him for a moment.

"For what?" she asked.

He rubbed his thumbs over her cheekbones in a soothing manner, making her blush under his hold. He smiled for the briefest moment, but then he erased it. "They're never going to leave us alone now"

But then that same smirk was back on his face. The same smirk that she secretly loved for him to wear. The same smirk that told her he was alright, and they were alright. That everything was going to be fine.

"They think your my fiancee" he said, a little smug. He tried not to chuckle at the thought. The thought pleased him actually, very much so. The thought that people knew he had made a claim on her, a _permanent_ claim, a marking. At least it would keep the various perverts away from her for a while, maybe then he could take a break from financially ruining the guys that gave her suggestive looks.

Yes, he was protective. Ridiculously so. You couldn't really blame him though. His best friend Zatanna was a beautiful girl, in turn he had grown a little possessive and protective. Though it annoyed her sometimes, it was mostly endearing she told him one night.

She laughed as she realized that. And there all the darkness seemed to dissipate, the sound of her laughter erasing anything that had lingered to bother him.

"Ha...so when are we getting married?" she asked jokingly.

He tilted his head as he released his hold on her. She giggled into her hand as he took on a fake thoughtful expression.

"I dunno, how about tomorrow?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Where exactly?"

"At my house if its fine" he tried hard not to laugh. He shrugged for a nonchalant effect.

She bit her lip. "Cool, cool. So...how does this thing work? Do i just come in jeans and a t-shirt?"

He finally laughed because it finally dawned on him they were talking about _their_ wedding, the idea seemed so silly and...surreal. And the idea of Zatanna wearing jeans and a T-shirt at the event just seemed to add to the unrealistic effect. He found it funny.

"I'm sure you'd look great, you always do"

And that's where his sincerity came out, surprising and flattering her all the same. She smiled warmly up at him.

"So, your house, jeans and T-shirt...what time?"

He shrugged. "Noon?" he asked uncertainly to himself.

She laughed again, making him smile at her.

She giggled. "Sounds legit" she said coolly.

He shrugged again, fighting to keep the smile off of his face. "Yeah, I know right"

"Cant wait to get married" she said with a laugh.

He laughed with her, ignoring the way his heart sped up with the release of her sweet words.

"Congratulations you two"

The unknown voice surprised them. Robin turned around, realizing once again they weren't alone, that they were in an office, and that they had someone with them. Zatanna flushed at the sight of the blonde woman. They had forgotten once again that they weren't alone.

Robin mentally facepalmed.

They had forgotten where they were.

Again.

God, why did they always do that? No wonder they got into so much trouble.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sup people?

So just a little fic based on a real experience with my best friend. We were fooling around in a jewelry store and got accused of something ridiculous.

The shopkeepers exact words were: "Aren't you two a little young to get married?"

And of course we both facepalmed.

I got a cool ring outta of it though, so I guess it wasn't that bad.

So, do u guys want an epilogue? another chapter to show you what happens next? or do I just leave it as it is? Its actually not the ending I had originally planned for it to have, but I think it wasn't so bad to just cut it off there. But if by popular vote and suggestion that you guys want another chapter, I would be happy to tell you what happens next.

So..until next time.

Syrenia

PS. The second and final chapter of 'Dangerous Boredom' is almost finished and ready to be published, so please just be a little bit more patient!


	2. Chapter 2: Lets Just Have Fun For Now

"Were screwed" she said casually as he crossed his arms behind his head, laying himself down onto her bed.

Zatanna's room was a spacious one. It was simple but comfortable, and very light in color. The walls were a painted cream while the floor was a hard red wood. The curtains to his left were white, tied to the side to let the sunlight stream in from her small balcony. She had a book case containing all of her favorite titles and classics, a mahogany table beside it holding paper, pens, a sketchpad and a radio. He thought the room suited her very well. It was comfortable and efficient and just innocent in its color.

He nodded as he stared idly at the ceiling. "Yes. Yes we are"

As they had predicted, the entire media industry was now centered around their 'engagement'. They had been invited to appear in the news, talk shows and interviews, and just today did they receive the morning paper containing the headline** 'Richard Grayson to be married to Mystery Girl'**.

Everybody knew, or at least they thought they knew the truth. Robin roughly rubbed his eyes, sighing deeply in frustration. How would they explain this?

He didn't care about the media, they could go to hell.

He was used to being the center of attention and constantly being followed by the paparazzi. He sadly was also familiar to the false accusations they always seemed to love pinning on him. But he hated having to drag Zatanna into this. He swore to himself then, that not one of them would touch her ever again. He wouldn't let them bother her. It was probably a futile promise, but it was a promise nonetheless.

"Rob" she whispered. He didn't open his eyes at her voice, but the lulling sound was enough to calm him somewhat. He placed one arm over his eyes, blocking out the persistent light. He could think better like this. He could think better in darkness. But she always seemed to be dragging him out of it nowadays. He chuckled internally. Zatanna was his light in the dark. Annoying sometimes, but when you looked at it, you couldn't help but feel awed and somehow attracted to its purity. How could one simple candle of light cut through so much darkness? Because that's exactly what she did, even though he didn't know how she did it. She cut through his defenses and left him open.

He felt the shift of the bed as her weight was added on to it. He could feel her warmth as she laid her head to rest on his chest, her hair tickling his neck and the line of his jaw. He shifted his arm away, opening his eyes to look at her in curiosity.

She was curled up against him. Her hands were wrapped around herself while her knees were bent and tucked in a fetal position like manner. He watched her eyes close in contentment as she sighed.

Watching her with him in this position, she seemed very innocent and fragile in a way. But he wasn't foolish enough to think she was. She was strong and brave, very defiant against what she thought was wrong.

He played with her hair with one hand, just letting her lie against him for a moment. Maybe it was because they both needed comfort.

"What do you think we should do?" she whispered against him.

He watched as her hair fell and sifted through his fingers like strands of silk. "We'll figure something out" he said casually. She looked up at him from under her long lashes. He gave a languid, lazy smile in return.

She shrugged against him in her all too familiar 'I don't care' sort of way. He chuckled, and she smiled as she felt the vibrations rumble through his chest.

He stiffened automatically as he heard something, his senses on high alert for many reasons. She noticed his change almost immediately. They both sat up in a sitting position, crossing their legs. He placed one finger against his mouth in a 'be silent' gesture. She nodded as she understood. His eyes then went distant and empty as he stared at the wall, listening for any outside interference. He blinked once, then twice, before he smiled at what he was listening to.

He lay back down with a sigh, closing his eyes, acting like he didn't have a care in the world. She frowned, poking his shoulder for answers.

"Listen" he said without opening his eyes, gesturing to the door with his hand.

And just as he predicted, a loud constant banging was heard on the oaken door a moment later.

"I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! YOU BETTER COME OUT AND EXPLAIN OR ELSE I SWEAR I'LL-"

"You'll what?" Robin said darkly. His voice was deadly but strangely calm, but she could detect the faint undertone of anger and annoyance. His words didn't mean anything, but there was an obvious threat.

The person, Wally she found out, didn't answer.

"Guys? why didn't you tell us you were getting married?" Artemis called out.

She sighed deeply as Robin forced out a tired chuckle.

"This is gonna take a while" he drawled lazily.

"Mhhhm"

"Can we just stay here?" he said.

She shook her head, but she offered him an amused smile. "Gotta pay our dues" she joked.

He scoffed. "Were not Johnny Law"

She laughed and he allowed a small smile to form on his face.

"I don't wanna go" he whined.

She smacked him with the nearest pillow, earning a muffled, half choked laugh from him. "We cant hide in my room forever"

"Who says we cant?' he raised an eyebrow at her as he sat up.

She snorted an unladylike snort, but he still somehow found it adorable.

"Were gonna die in here" she proclaimed dramatically as she fell to the bed, clutching her heart in pretend pain.

He smiled internally, mischief shining in his deep blue eyes. "Oh, woe is me. My best friend is dead. What will ever happen to me now?" he commented rather dryly, like as if he was talking about a boring subject at school, he inspected his nails rather disinterestedly for effect.

He got a pillow to the face, but he still saw it coming anyway.

He threw it back at her just when she was about to stand up. It hit her so hard, she fell against the bed again with a muffled "oomph". He tried to hide the chuckle but failed. She glared at him menacingly, and he actually dared smirk at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your pretty boy face" she stated casually.

He grinned mischievously. "Really? Are you gonna punish me now?"

She tapped her chin in thought, playfulness in her eyes. "Yes, I think punishment is appropriate"

She threw the pillow she was hiding behind her back squarely at his face, knocking him over onto the bed like he did with her. She laughed loudly at his mock insulted expression as he stood back up. He huffed indignantly like a child.

"Your gonna pay for that Zatarra" he said as he took a pillow, which was now considered 'ammo'.

"Come at me Grayson" she said teasingly as she stood up quickly to try and dodge.

"This is war" he announced with a playful grin. She laughed.

And as he said, it wasn't a pillow fight, but an all out war. It especially got heated when they got their abilities involved. He used his heightened senses and, speed and cunning while she used her magic. For a half hour or so, they played and laughed like children, already forgetting about the problem at hand as they pushed it into the back of their minds.

The room was a complete chaos as they finished but it didn't matter. They were smiling and laughing like they had always done.

She realized then at that moment it didn't matter what anybody else thought. Robin was Robin, her best friend, someone she couldn't live without. He was cocky, mischievous and flirtatious. Sometimes he was mildly annoying and he was just extremely protective. But he was also sweet, endearing, caring and brave. He was Richard Grayson.

She wouldn't have him any other way.

They would figure out this hell.

Together.

Robin laughed as he pointed out she had white feathers in her hair. She laughed with him.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hiya people! Whats up? This chapter is dedicated to everyone who wanted the story to continue! So, Kudos to you!

So, did you guys enjoy the second chapter? I'm sure its probably not what you had previously expected, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it. I got the pillow fight idea from past experience cause my best friend and I always threw stuff (by stuff, I mean anything within our reach). This chapter isn't as polished as the previous, its a bit rough around the edges, but I hope its up to your standards cause I think its fine.

If you guys think I deserve it, I would love a review! I would also be really happy to hear your favorite part!

Until next chapter!

Syrenia

PS. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ZATANNA CARRILE! Im glad you liked the story, have an awesome birthday!


	3. Chapter 3: The One Month Plan

Robin sat stiffly in his seat, internally worried at the enraged expression of both Artemis and Wally. Only Zatanna noticed his nervousness. She shot him a strained smile, and by doing so only seemed to further tighten the coils in his stomach. They didn't do anything wrong, it's not like it was illegal, though technically they were too young. Robin cursed under his breath again, damning the media to hell for the millionth time that morning alone. Zatanna took his hand discreetly in hers, trying to sooth his angry nerves she was sure was about to explode. Robin visibly relaxed, squeezing her hand once to reassure her he was alright now.

"Care to explain, Boy Wonder?" Artemis gestured to the oaken coffee table, the morning paper practically screaming at them in its bold font letters. Wally wasn't saying anything, neither were the rest of the team. Robin rolled his eyes, did they seriously believe that shit?

"The papers nothing but crap, were not getting married" Robin stated seriously as he looked at them dead in the eye. He was annoyed, and strangely pissed off. Couldn't they have a little faith in him? Faith that, he wasn't stupid enough to propose at the age of seventeen?!

At least Bruce took it rather well. Actually, Alfred and he had got a good laugh about it, at Robin's expense of course. Bruce had cracked a smile because of course he didn't believe his young ward had been stupid enough to propose so young, and of course he also knew that the media was probably inflating the rumor to unnatural proportions and had taken stuff out of context. He did laugh at Robin's predicament though, so did Alfred. He had left with a chuckle and a casual 'Figure it out on your own"

Robin rolled his eyes at the memory, though he gotta admit it was a bit funny. And maybe a little creepy cause he hardly saw Bruce or Alfred laugh so hard.

"We were just fooling around, it's nothing." Zatanna added, much to everyone's relief. This whole wedding fiasco had gotten everyone curious and confused, especially the red headed Wally and the blonde Artemis. They at least thought that the two blue eyed raven heads were close enough to them that they would tell them if they had planned on marrying. They all thought it had been rather serious. The team was relieved now as they continued to listen Robin's retelling of events, with Zatanna's occasional input, on as to how they got 'engaged'.

"What are you guys going to do?" Wally asked casually as he took another bite out of his fourth sandwich. Artemis looked at him, slightly disgusted at having to sit close to him when he was eating.

Zatanna shrugged while Robin ran a hand through his black locks. He had come up with an idea. It was obvious this wasn't going to blow over anytime soon.

He looked a Zatanna seated next to him closely, looking at her with half lidded eyes filled with curiosity. "Zee, I have an idea"

"What?"

"Don't hit me, okay?"

"No promises"

"I'm serious"

"So am I"

Robin rolled his eyes at her, making her internally smile at how childish and young he looked doing that one action.

"Become my girlfriend"

"What?" she asked lamely. She must have not heard him correctly.

You couldn't really blame the girl. It was completely out of the blue and the way he said it so suddenly was like having whiplash. Or falling of a dock and landing in cold ocean water. It just wasn't expected and she definitely wasn't prepared for it.

Robin though, expected that reaction. He sighed, taking her face gently and slowly in his hands as he turned to face her. "Become my girlfriend" he repeated. His words were serious, slow and steady.

Her cheeks flamed at his words, her blush the most prominent feature on her otherwise usually pale, porcelain face.

Otherwise occupied in each other, the two didn't notice the mouths left hanging agape at his statement.

He saw her blush and smiled, but then he erased it quickly to show his seriousness. "It'll only be pretend, like what we always do"

She pretended that one sentence did not hurt her, though why it did hurt, she didn't know.

But then she remembered his words and she caught on quickly. She smiled widely as he released her, making him smirk.

"We'll only date for a few weeks, maybe a month" he said.

"Then when the end of the month comes, we have a huge fight" she continued.

"We tragically break up" he gave a long, dramatic sigh, making her laugh at him.

"And were done" she whispered.

"Cliché I know, but I really think it would work" he explained.

"It's brilliant" she complemented. Celebrity couple breakups were common, them 'breaking up' would be nothing new.

"Ah, but you see, the problem there would be that whenever you guys are out in public, you're going to have to be a couple" Wally said.

"You would also have to give out a public statement" Kaldur added.

"Public statement?" Conner asked.

"We have to say were officially dating by some way, like going to a talk show or interview" Robin explained to him. Kaldur nodded in assent.

"How do you think you guys are gonna pull it off?" M'gann asked.

Zatanna shrugged. "We've done it before"

"Yeah, but that's when you were pranking us for a **week**" Artemis emphasized the 'week' part. "Its gotta be a lot longer this time"

"You're going to have to put out all the stops" Wally added.

"The big guns" Artemis laughed.

"Were going to have up our game" Robin agreed, Zatanna laughed beside him at everyone's enthusiasm.

"You think you can handle being my girl Zee?" Robin looked at her, smirking.

She laughed again. "What are you? High maintenance?"

Robin's smirk deepened. He popped his imaginary collar. "Well"

Everyone burst out laughing at his mock cockiness. Zatanna smiled at her 'boyfriend', that one label sending butterflies in her stomach. Butterflies on crack, that is.

"Just on one condition" she said.

"Oh, and what's that?" Robin raised one perfect eyebrow.

She kissed his cheek, her lips lingering on his skin longer than normal. She laughed at the sight of his stunned expression, wide eyes with a slight blush.

"Try not to fall in love with me, Bird Boy" she said jokingly.

Robin smiled, but didn't say anything. He kissed her hand sweetly, closing his eyes in a contented manner as he gave a rare, soft smile. "Same goes to you" he whispered.

Yes, they had to do this. They had to promise themselves they wouldn't fall in love with each other, because if they did, if they fell for the other, then it would surely leave them heartbroken and their friendship would never be the same again.

_"I won't fall for her"_

_"I won't fall for him"_

If only that was a promise easily kept.

* * *

**Authors Note: **CHAPTER THREE PEOPLE!

I burned my fingers writing this, you guys better be happy.

So, if you guys think I deserved it, I would really love a review and don't forget to mention your favorite part!

So, to answer a question a guest asked:  
The ring I got from my best friend and that whole jewelry shop fiasco, was a sweet little blue gemstone on a silver band. Our names were carved on the inside of the band. It was a cool present.

Thanks for all of your awesome support guys!


	4. Chapter 4: The Interview

Robin took Zatanna's hand in his own, relishing in the feel of her soft skin against his calloused hands. He whispered sweet comforts in her ear, effectively driving away her nervousness. She was nervous, he could tell that much easily. It was portrayed so obviously on her pretty face, her eyes clouded over in thought. He squeezed her hand once more in reassurance. She smiled at him, thanking him silently for being so sweet to her.

She unknowingly tightened her grip on him, her anchor, as an intercom sounded that the show would be starting in three minutes.

Three minutes? Only three minutes?! She was panicking inside.

She felt Robin's hot breath near her face as he sighed lowly. He took her in his arms, wrapping her up as if to shield her away from the world. She breathed deeply into his chest, wrapping her own arms around his neck.

"Breath Zee" he instructed calmly.

She nodded into his neck as she did what he said. He suppressed the shiver at the feel of her hot breaths upon his skin. "I'm here with you" he said. "You don't have to worry about anything"  
She nodded slowly, but didn't answer as he continued drawing lazy, soothing circles on her back. She breathed in deeply, taking the scent of him in. His presence always calmed her, no matter what they did. He always smelled the same too, ever since they were kids. He smelled like pine needles and winter air, soothing and natural.

Robin could tell she was scared. They were after all going on live television about to deliver the biggest lie in history. And as expected, everyone watching would suck it up and believe their amazingly realistic yet fabricated love story. The media were more than agreeable with them coming to a popular local station and having an interview. Radio, television, or otherwise. The set up went without any major complications, it was almost easy.

Robin pulled back, looking at his best friend worriedly. If doing something like this bothered her so much, then just maybe, this wasn't a good idea. He didn't like that he had practically forced her into this, but they didn't have a choice. How would they explain the truth otherwise?

No, this was probably the easiest way out. The one way that didn't result in casualties and embarrassment. But was it right to force her into a fake relationship with him? "Zee" he smiled crookedly. "There's still time to back out"

She laughed humorlessly and shook her head as her response. No, she wasn't going to back out on this, no matter how many times he told her it was okay and that they would find some other way out of this mess. He was being sweet, always worrying about her.

"I'll be fine" she said as she absentmindedly caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. Robin instinctively leaned towards her soothing, calming touch. They had been always intimate before, but now all the more. They had grown accustomed to be with each other out in public now, the switch in their actions and personalities almost become automatic. It had only been a few days since Robin had thought of the plan and it had been going smoothly so far.

Robin nodded, knowing she was stubborn enough to not back out on her decision once her mind was set. He looked at her, smiling as his eyes roamed over her form. He admitted she looked very beautiful tonight. She was wearing a white flowy dress that reached just an inch or two above her knees. Her shoulders were bare since the dress didn't have sleeves. Her face was left simple with just lip gloss and some mascara, her long black hair cascading down her back in charming waves. Though what Robin loved most, were her eyes. They were always so deep and vibrant to him, always filled with so much happiness and just over all…joy. So much innocence.

"You look beautiful, love" he smiled slightly as he whispered the sentence into her ear, watching in satisfaction as her blush formed and deepened at the endearment.

Though Zatanna knew that calling her love was merely part of the act, she couldn't help but fell the compliment was more than real. He had meant what he said, that much she knew. There was a part of her that wanted him to do…more. Give her more. Make her feel more for him.

And then there was a part of her that hated what he was doing to her, making her feel what she felt. Making her heartbeat splutter at the sound of his voice or at the look in his eyes. She hated that smile, the one he wore especially for her or because of her. She hated that he was always so sweet. She hated how attentive he was. She didn't like him holding the door for her because it made her blush, she didn't like how he kissed her cheek at random intervals cause it made her want to do the same. And she especially didn't like him calling her his lover.

But…

That's just what she told herself.

She only hated that…because she loved it.

She loved everything he did.

And she knew that.

She knew that clearly.

But that didn't mean she would acknowledge it. No, it was best to ignore it for now. Perhaps it was just a phase? A point in time she would look back on and laugh, this would pass.

The feeling would pass.

It would pass.

Words. Just a repetition of words.

"How useless of an assurance" her mind bickered with her. She ignored the voice in her head. She ignored everything.

Ignorance is bliss.

Isn't it?

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself" she teased with a smile.

He gave her a roguish grin, almost smirking at her as his blue eyes shined in obvious mischief. He looked casual but classy, even his demeanor said so. He looked like the aristocrat he was. He had opted for a blue button up shirt, a crisp black blazer with matching pants and black converse. She noticed his sleeves were rolled up to his fore arms, showing his obvious built through training, the scars on his skin cast out into reality by the harsh glare of the neon lights. On his neck was a necklace with a guitar pick, the same necklace she had given him for birthday all those years ago when they were fourteen.

Somehow, when she saw that necklace on him, she immediately felt a sense of nostalgia. She remembered them playing and laughing with each other out in the forest at the back of the cave, movie nights filled with playful banter and popcorn. She remembered the time when he first played for her, sang to her, and taught her to play his guitar. She remembered all of that.

Somehow, if they could go back in time, would their past selves even recognize them? Could they have guessed that they would be in this situation?

Probably not, though it was food for thought.

A buzzer from an intercom sounded, and both of them knew that it was time to face the world with this. No turning back now.

They had already been briefed upon arriving at the set by the director. They would simply go when their names were called and sit on the lounge at the center stage next to the host. The host herself would take care of everything else.

"There's still time to run away" he said, smirking as he stood beside her, looking out into the set of the interview from backstage.

"Nah, this might be fun"

He laughed.

They heard their names.

They stepped out into the light, into the deafening applause and eager calls.

Hand in hand.

* * *

"So, how long have you two known each other?" The host asked.

The young, eccentric, and overly bubbly blonde woman in her twenties was the host of a morning show called 'The Story'. It was a show, as Robin had research before hand, centered entirely on gossip and the like.

Zatanna gave a casual smile, her hand still in his for the camera and the audience to see. He noticed her ring glinting faintly from the corner of his eyes, and he smiled too. "We've known each other since we were children" she said.

Robin nodded. "I met Zatanna when I fourteen. We were always around each other since we both came to the same club everyday…and well, things just sorta clicked from there."

"We became best friends right on the spot, and after a while, we started dating" she continued.

"In secret of course" he added.

The host nodded, leaned back on her chair and interlaced her fingers together before asking "Why in secret though?" She gestured enthusiastically with her hands. "Why not keeping it public from the start?"

Robin ran a hand through his hair with his free hand, giving a charming smile that made most of the girls in the audience swoon. "I guess you could say I was selfish." Robin gave his fiancée a playful smirk. "I wanted her all to myself"

Cue the fangirls fainting.

The three laughed as most of the woman in the audience cheered, calling out his name. Zatanna blushed deeply for effect.

"Besides from that, we wanted to keep it a secret because we didn't want any outside interferences. We were best friends and we wanted to see if it would work out between us."

The host, Carina, smiled and said. "So, Zatanna, what did you think when you two first saw each other?"

Zatanna laughed into her hand. Giving a cute smile, she replied with a breezy "Wow, I wanna kiss that"

Robin threw his head back and laughed at his fiancee's choice of words. The audience laughed with him, obviously agreeing with her.

Carina laughed too, gesturing to Robin as soon as she was finished. "How about you, Richard?" she chuckled. "What did you think when you first met her?"

He chuckled again, licking his lips and giving a sly smile. "Damn, she's hot" he said. If only they all knew that was the actual truth.

The male audience cheered and a few catcalls were heard. Zatanna blushed deeply, smiling down at their joined hands. Robin chuckled under his breath and gave her a quick kiss on her temple.

Zatanna laughed. "Really?" she asked him finally. He nodded, smirking at her. "What? I was a teenage boy who just hit puberty, I was entitled to think you were hot"

This made her laugh again.

Carina smiled. "Now, about the wedding. When are you guys planning to hold it?"

Robin looked at Zatanna and gripped her hand tighter. "Well, since we're still in high school, it will be a while. But even if I have to wait ten years, I would still be waiting. I just really wanted to make it official I guess"

"There's no definite date yet, we do have all the time in the world."

There was a chorus of 'awws' at his sweet statement. Zatanna smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek for the cameras.

"So, I'm sure you're both aware of Richard's reputation of 'heart-breaker'. Tell us Richard, did you break all of those girl's hearts for Zatanna?"

Robin nodded his head slowly after a moment. "I was already with her around that time, so I turned down any girl who was brave enough to ask me out. I couldn't tell them the reason for my rejection, because it was still a secret, so I guess I came off as cold, earning me the reputation I didn't know I was creating"

"Did it bother you at the time he had so many girls after him?" this question was directed at Zatanna.

"A little bit of course, who wouldn't? But I trusted him and I knew he would never cheat on me. He was always a loyal partner. I just sorta worried that he would find someone better, eventually."

"I never found someone better than her, because she was always so perfect to me. I fell in love with her, without even realizing it" he said seriously.  
Zatanna blushed deeply at his unexpected input, a small smile slipping onto her pink lips.

The interview went by smoothly as expected. As they predicted, the audience lapped it all up and believed everything they said. It helped that Zatanna was an amazing actress and Robin was a professional liar. It was almost too easy to fool those around them.

But would it be so easy to fool themselves?

* * *

**Authors Note: **ah, yes. chapter four.

Truly this wasn't my best, since I am in a hurry, but I still hope it is up to your liking my dear readers.

Once again, if you think I deserve it, I would very much appreciate a review. And please tell me your favorite part, its a always a pleasure to hear what you have to say.

Cheers,

Syrenia


	5. Chapter 5: Shatters and Breaks

She felt a hand on her shoulder, warm and comforting. With it's touch she felt a familiar spark, like a minor bolt of electricity or a shock from a socket. She blushed for a reason unknown to her, or at least ignored by her for the moment.

Without even turning around, she knew who had so casually yet comfortingly touched her. She felt his hand slide down her bare arm, leaving a warm trail of goosebumps in its wake. She felt his strong muscle as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest, his chin now resting on her shoulder. She felt him breath and she felt sigh. She could see him smile from the corner of her eye.

"Are you okay, Zee?" he said as he let go of her.

She shivered at the absence of his warmth as a cold breeze washed through her. She regretted wearing nothing but a tank and shorts.

Before he came, as she knew he would eventually, she had been staring out into the back gardens of the Wayne estate, her arms folded as her blue eyes scanned the orange horizon of the setting sun. She was in his study, his private place, hidden behind a secret wall accessed through his room.

On her right hand, the metal band on her finger, was a simple ring.

With a not so simple story.

Robin saw her eyes drift over to her hand, her eyes glazed and far away as she regarded the ring she now wore because of him. He took her hands, both of them, in his own and kissed her fingers. His lips lingered on her soft skin, his eyes closed, contentment and calm present on his face.

An act of a true lover...

Although they were anything but that...

"I'm fine" she finally answered. Her tone seemed somehow...absent, yet a hint of a smile was already forming on her face.

His eyes seemed to glow as he looked at her, like a fiery blue flame trapped in a glass sphere. The smirk she had been so familiarized to, awakened and showed. And through that expression alone, something akin to nervousness knotted and settled itself in the pits of her stomach, gnawing and writhing, trying to eat away at her composure.

Why was she like this around him?

Had it happened before?

No, it wasn't like this before. So why now?

Why feel like this now?

She smiled back at him, laughter escaping from her lips at the expression on his face. His mouth broke into a smile at the sound of her laughter, so much like an innocent child's. Robin's arms wrapped around her soft, slender waist, her own hands travelling up his chest to settle themselves around his neck.

"How is my fiancee?" he asked teasingly, though that same worry and curiosity was evident enough.

She laughed freely, her chest felt lighter, it was easier to breathe when he was around.

It was easier to breathe...

Easier to breath...

That itself was a miracle to think about.

"Shes fine" she answered. " she's just bored."

He chuckled. "Bored, huh?" he clicked his tongue. "Cant have that now"

"Hah, what are you gonna do?"

He took her hand, lacing their fingers together like lovers did. He brushed her hair away with his free hand, like a lover did. He smiled at her, warm and endearing, like how a lover would do.

But they weren't lovers...

Just friends...

Best friends.

"Let me take you somewhere Zee, it'll be fun"

Before she could answer, he was already pulling her along, not letting go of her hand. She didn't answer, but she didn't hesitate. She laughed behind him as he lead the way out of the mansion and into busy streets.

She knew they were watching her, everyone was. They were watching him too. Watching what they would do.

Oh, but she didn't care. Not right now, with him.

She could his pulse on his palm as they held hands, neither one letting go. She could hear his voice, a deep lulling sound, as he spoke to her. She could see his smirk, mischievous yet so suiting, on his face, And she could see his eyes, his eyes that were looking at her, glow somehow.

She didn't look away.

Neither did he.

Robin looked at her, his best friend, one person who had been with him for so long. She had screamed at him, scolded him, even occasionally beat the crap out of him using magical energy, but she had done many else. She had smiled at him, and he guessed that's what started it all.

She cried for him, screamed for him, protected him when she could. She relied on him, _trusted_ him.

Trust nowadays, was rare for him. But he found it in her, and he gave it to her too.

She was beautiful, he wasn't stupid enough to not know that. Deep blue eyes and long cascading black hair. A pretty, blushing face with an innocent, lovely smile. Her body was fit and curvaceous, though scarred, it seemed to just add to her..._reality_.

Beautiful, but not perfect.

And that itself was amazing.

She wasn't perfect, she had bad habits too. She had scars and she had a history. She had baggage.

But she was real.

Real emotions, real words, real smiles.

A real person.

A real friend.

Maybe even a real love, even though he hadn't really acknowledged it yet.

Robin always had been a cautious, careful person, always so coldly calculating facts and logic.

So he knew this fact...

if he fell for her, he would fall hard...

there would be no turning back from then on.

And so he sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that he wouldn't trip and fall.

But it was impossible, he wasn't aware, but the ground beneath him was already shaking...

already breaking...

at the sound of her voice, at the sight of her smile, with every touch of her hands...

It was because of her...

her _voice_...

a sound which reached his ears,

...

...

...

_and was slowly breaking through his guarded heart..._


	6. Chapter 6: First Day

She told him she was ready for anything, that she would _do_ anything, all he needed was to tell her. She was determined, and with him by her side, his natural confidence seemed to seep into her too.

But he wasn't by her side this time.

Not this time.

He told her, that he would come with her if she wanted, but she refused. He told her it wouldn't be any problem at all to arrange an easy transfer for either of them, although almost painfully, she turned that down too.

She didn't want him to miss things for her, sacrifice for her, because he had down so much already in her opinion.

But if only she knew that Robin thought he hadn't done enough, that he hadn't done enough for _her_, to _protect_ her.

It was hard for him to accept her request, but like always, he could never say no to something she had already set her mind too.

And so Zatanna adjusted her backpack strap, checking to see if the unlikely event that her clothes had wrinkled during the ride inside her _fiancee's_ limo. She fixed her hair, a long, smooth black braid on her shoulder. She studied her choice of attire, black shorts with a matching black vest, a red tank that Robin had gifted her on a random day of the year (he told her red was somehow _his_ color, and that it looked good on her) black ballet flats and the 'ever so present' _engagement_ ring hanging on a silver necklace around her neck, next to a charm that read '**R**'.

Years ago, Robin had given her that too, on her birthday to be exact. He told her that it would protect her, that _he_ would protect her, and so she believed it did. His own charm, a silver '**Z**' was hidden under his white button up school shirt, and yet the silver chain could be seen hanging loosely around his neck. She studied him, stared really, transfixed by his appearance for a brief moment. He was wearing a private school uniform. White button up with a black shirt jacket and pants, black converse on his feet. He looked casual and yet classy, blue eyes alluringly pronounced by the long black bangs hanging freely on his forehead. (He told her it was a bother to always gel them up, they had grown way too long nowadays anyway.)

He was wearing his own ring on his finger, clear for everyone and anyone to see.

"You look fine Zee, stop fidgeting" he said as he smirked at her, suppressed laughter somehow clear in his voice.

She smiled crookedly. "I look okay?" she wanted to clarify.

He sighed, shaking his head while his silent chuckle escaped through his mouth. "Ya look fabulous darling" he said blandly.

He smiled as he watched her laugh, sounding so carefree and without worry. He absently wished to always make her laugh like that, a fleeting thought that he wouldn't give anymore concern to until tonight, when in the land of dreams and sleep his mind was vulnerable and open. There he would think and dream of her, and in the morning he would wonder as to why. But he still would find no answer, at-least, no answer he chose to accept.

And then he looked at her.

He really looked at her, and he seemed to think about something serious, what with the solemn look cast upon his deep blue eyes. He didn't smile this time, a blank expression present on his handsome face.

But then his voice cleared through the empty space, bright and honest towards her. "Beautiful"

It was such a simple word really, so very simple and common and mundane.

But the effect it had on her wasn't so simple, wasn't so common, wasn't so mundane.

Oh, she had heard that before. She had boys call her cute, pretty, hot. Beautiful even. But it had never meant anything.

So why did it mean something when he said it?

She had almost said the question out-loud, and if she did, Robin would have surely heard her. He would have understood immediately then, and would ask her the same question in return. She would have no answer, no answer she could tell him, because she had no answers for herself. Robin would then tell her what he thought, or at least what he thought was already happening to them. With that revelation, they surely, without a doubt, would have skipped all their classes together, but they would come back the next day.

They would come back the next day, holding hands.

And not letting go.

In truth, if she had said that question out loud, then it would have saved a lot of trouble for her.

But sadly, life is never that easy.

Life has a cruel sense of humor, doesn't it?

And so Zatanna kept her mouth shut and let Robin open the door for her, stepping out before her to help her get out of the limo. Holding her hand in the one he helped her with, he laced their fingers together and smiled.

Oh, she could already feel their eyes all on her. Some jealous, some envious, some awed, and most stupidly shocked.

She could hear the whispers, the gossip, the talk. She could hear her name and his name pass fleetingly through sentences and hushed questions., and as she looked at him, she knew he could too.

_"What is he doing here with her?"_

_"Lucky bitch, isn't she?"_

_"Saw them on The Story last night, did you?"_

She saw his stoic expression, calm and yet cold at the same time, shoulders rigid with suppressed fury, eyes darkening into a blue storm.

He was angry.

He was angry at them.

For her.

She took his face in her hands and on pure instinct, kissed his forehead as she leaned up towards him. He was shocked to receive such a gesture from her, because she rarely did kiss him there. But as he loosely wrapped his protective arms around her petite waist, she could see the dark storm clouds start to lessen, leaving behind a gray stillness in his eyes.

He smiled slowly, almost hesitantly, and kissed the roots of her hair, trailing soft kisses down her hairline, her cheek and down to her jaw. He kissed her finally on both of her hands as he held them in his larger ones, eyes half lidded in silent contentment.

Robin looked up to find her blushing furiously at his tender show of affection, and he had the audacity to chuckle. Zatanna smiled and slapped him playfully on the chest for laughing at her, but this only made him laugh more. She had always been a fair skinned girl, Robin loved as to how her reddening cheeks would always be so obvious.

But in the backgrounds, the two life long friends were aware of what were being said about them. Words of this morning event would spread like wildfire in a dry forest, and the paparazzi would surely come for her, if not for him. He felt a sudden flare of intense anxiety at the thought of leaving her here alone with no defense.

"Ignore them" he whispered as he took her face in his hands almost desperately, running his thumbs over her cheeks soothingly.

She shook her head in his grip, bringing her hands to cling to his own. "I cant" she smiled crookedly "What do I do?"

He kissed her forehead slowly, his warm breath washing over her face in calming waves. "I'll come for you, I promise"

Zatanna smiled at him, steeping away with one final kiss to his cheek before walking to the entrance doors, waving goodbye with no words said. Robin leaned against the limo doors, hands thrown casually in his pockets as he watched her walk away. Hips swaying almost seductively as her shoes clicked on the hard concrete floor. He sighed, sad really, that school had started for them both. Things would be much harder from here on out. They would have demons to face there, and now they couldn't face them together.

He opened the car doors, not missing the lingering stares of almost all the students in the courtyard ( some staring dumbly with their mouths agape), and stepped gracefully inside to signal to the driver it was time to go.

He was determined now more than ever, to stay as close to her side as possible.

But first, he would have a few papers to arrange.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Just a filler chapter, really. But lots of fluff for you to choke on to make up for it.

Now guys, I would a love a review if you guys think I deserve one, dont forget to add your favorite part though!

Cheers,

Syrenia


End file.
